Maui
The great Demi-god champion of Ocean and Te-Fiti...did not have an easy start. He started life almost drowning when his parents chose to discard him. (The parents were in part deceived by the friends in this case, but they still chose to do this) When he was saved by the ocean, he and Te Fiti took pity on him, gifting a magical fish hook through which he might gain the will and strength to be anything he wanted. A way to symbolically teach him that you can be anything, and your past does not define you. However, Maui took it a different way: that the hook gave him worth, and that to further prove his worth to mankind, he took up doing many great deeds on their behalf. * And for the record, ALL of the stories are true, but also in part tied into his work battling the friends. ** Pushing up the sky? A battle with the friends where they tried to collapse it. ** Stealing fire? He took it from the firebird as a screw you to the friends. ** Pulling up islands? They had tried to sink them first to destroy land life. ** Lassoing the Sun? The friends tried to steal it, so he had to pull it back. ** Harnessing the breeze? Grandma Willow lent him some of her winds to help his people grow. *** The tide, grass, ground? He was in a sparring match with Aslan, Triton and Ares and accidentally got things going too far. *** Coconuts? They were changed from the pieces of an Eel demon that the Council cast a spell on to help give the Polynesians food and thus, they needed Maui to plant in order to feed them. *** While sometimes irritated by his cavalier attitude, the council for the most part were appreciative of Maui's actions. However, everything changed the day he tried to steal Te Fiti's heart to give mankind the ability to create. Such an ability was reserved exclusively for gods, as humans are meant only to sub-create. Refashioning and reforging their world instead of the pure creation reserved for Gods. As such, without her heart, Te-Fiti fell to corruption by the friends, and when Maui tried to escape, her evil side Te Ka defeated and cast him out of the council's favor. The Ocean exiled him to a remote island, removed the heart from his possession, and allowed his hook to be captured by Tamatoa. And as such, told him that they'd come for him when they're ready. ***** Maui stewed for years, allowing the friends to play to his ego and insecurity and potentially make him theirs. However, despite their best efforts, they could not break Maui's warrior and noble spirit. He refused to join the opposite team despite his attitude. **** When Moana showed up, he recognized Hei Hei as a council agent (hence why he wanted to eat him and get rid of their influence). However, eventually he was forced to concede that to get what he wanted, he would need to go on one more mission for the council to return the heart. Though the journey was fraught with setbacks, second guessing and even a moment of abandonment, Maui fortunately had a little bit of magic on his body which convinced him to finish the task set out for him. After successfully restoring what he'd stolen and sincerely apologizing, Te Fiti gave Maui a new fish hook, and he reported back to the council for new assignment. ***** While Zeus sternly told him never to pull that kind of stunt again, he then gave him a new directive: Go be the protector of Moana's tribe. And we'll get back to you later when we need a warrior again. And then gave him a sly, "You're welcome." Category:Heroes Category:High Council agents Category:Demi Gods